The proposed research is to clarify the role of exploratory scanning activity in haptic form perception. Earlier research on this project has suggested that scanning functions to encode stimulus information and that what is learned and remembered about a shape is influenced by how it is explored. Additionally, haptic experience seems to account for greater proficiency in exploratory search. This research raises at least three far-reaching questions. First, are the findings applicable to a wide range of tasks involving shape perception, including braille reading and comprehension? Second, what task and subject variables influence the functions of exploratory search? And third, what is the role of experience in determing search style? The proposal calls for a series of seven related experiments to investigate these three questions. The focus is on exploratory touch, not only because a proposed videotaping technique permits easy observation and differentiation of active handling strategies, but also because of an interest in rehabilitation of the visually handicapped, who must rely upon touch for form perception. In each study, blind Ss are compared either to blindfolded sighted Ss or to themselves performing tasks where scanning is already known to influence accuracy, or where blind Ss perform differently than the sighted and scanning is suspected as a reason. Our aim is to vary the task itself, task requirement, subject variables, or stimulus attributes, while monitoring both perceptual accuracy and scanning styles of the Ss. These experiments should clarify the encoding function of scannning in terms of its generality and its process. In addition, the role of haptic experience in determining search style should be clarified. Third, specific suggestions for remediational techniques for rehabilitation of the blind are expected. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Davidson, P. Haptic perception and blindness: an overview. Journal of Pediatric Psychology, 1976, 1 (3), 21-25.